99 Puppies
The 99 Puppies make an appearance as a side quest in Kingdom Hearts, in which Sora is given the task of finding them in various worlds. It is not a requirement to find all of the puppies in Kingdom Hearts, but doing so yields various rewards, which includes unlocking the secret ending, an Aero upgrade, and a full Gummi Block collection. In Kingdom Hearts Re:coded, the 99 puppies appear as scratch cards in tag mode on the Avatar Menu. If players find one of the puppies, they may receive an extra prize as a result. Personality As there are ninety-nine of them, the puppies have varied personalities. Their common traits include hyperactive, child-like behavior. They all enjoy watching television, but are all very well-disciplined by their parents. In one of the rooms in the Dalmatian's House, one puppy will happily follow Sora through the room. If one were to look carefully for detail in the game and strategy guide, Puppy No. 5 is actually Patch. Like his movie counterpart, Lucky is also the puppy in front of the television set. If the player looks closely, they can see his spots. Physical Appearance The most notable thing about the Dalmatians is that they wear different colored collars to signify their genders; females wear blue collars, where as the males' collars are red. Story ''Kingdom Hearts The puppies originally resided in a currently unnamed world in the ''Kingdom Hearts universe, raised by two adult Dalmatians, Pongo and Perdita. At some point, the Dalmatians' world was destroyed and the puppies were separated from their parents. The puppies were bundled into groups of three and scattered across the various worlds. During his journey, Sora finds and frees each group of puppies, sending them to Traverse Town, where Pongo and Perdita had set up a temporary home. Locations Traverse Town *'1, 2, 3': Mystical House, on the island across from Merlin's house. Use Glide to fly over to the rock, or Mermaid Kick can also be used to "jump" onto it. *'4, 5, 6': Alleyway, behind a wall of crates. Use Trinity Charge to break through the crates.. *'7, 8, 9': Item Workshop. Use Trinity Ladder to get in. *'10, 11, 12': Secret Waterway. Use Trinity Charge to break through the sewer gate. Wonderland *'13, 14, 15': Queen's Castle, on a hedge. Go through the hidden exit in Lotus Forest. *'16, 17, 18': Lotus Forest, on one of the high platforms. *'19, 20, 21': Tea Party Garden, on the roof. Both High Jump and Glide are required. *'58, 59, 60': Queen's Castle, on the right hand hedge.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, this chest can be found in the Lotus Forest. To access this area, use the entrance to the Bizarre Room located above the entrance to the Tea Party Garden. In there, the player will find a picture frame you must activate that will take you back to the Lotus Forest. Cast Thunder on the string of flowers to receive the chest. Olympus Coliseum *'22, 23, 24': Use Trinity Jump under the right hand statue at the Coliseum Gates. Deep Jungle *'25, 26, 27': On the last islet in the marsh in Hippos' Lagoon. Glide recommended but not needed. *'28, 29, 30': In the Vines 2 area, reached by climbing the ivy in the marsh. *'31, 32, 33': Blue Trinity mark in Climbing Trees area. *'34, 35, 36': Blue Trinity mark in the Camp Area. Agrabah *'37, 38, 39': In Aladdin's House.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, this chest is located in the Treasure Room in the Cave of Wonders. *'46, 47, 48': Palace Gates; High Jump is required. *'49, 50, 51': Cave of Wonders entrance; High Jump and Glide are required.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, this can be found in the Secret Room under the Cave of Wonders. It can be identified by the large stone door. There is a nearby ledge with a monkey statue that you can reach with High Jump and Glide. You must activate the statue to open the door, where inside there will be two chests, one containing the Dalmatians. *'52, 53, 54': Treasure Room in the Cave of Wonders.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the chest can be found at the Palace Gates, and will require High Jump and Glide to reach. Halloween Town *'40, 41, 42': Bridge area, near the entrance of Oogie's Manor to the left of the bridge after Moonlight Hill. *'64, 65, 66': After defeating Oogie's Manor, go to Moonlight Hill and search for a secret doorway. Go in the newly accessible door to find the chest (you may have to leave the world and return in order for the door to open). *'67, 68, 69': In Jack's House, check under the staircase.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, you must activate the White Trinity Mark at Moonlight Hill to receive this chest. *'70, 71, 72': Guillotine Square, use Glide to reach the mouth of a grey pumpkin-like tower. Monstro *'55, 56, 57': In Chamber 3. *'73, 74, 75': In the Mouth, on top of debris. High Jump is required. *'76, 77, 78': In Chamber 3, on a platform that can be reached by a barrel.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, this chest can be found in Chamber 6. *'79, 80, 81': In Chamber 5, on a barrel on one of the higher platforms in the area. Neverland *'43, 44, 45': In a corner of the Clock Tower.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, this chest can instead be found on the Deck of Captain Hook's ship. *'82, 83, 84': When flying, on a beam in the ship's Hold. *'85, 86, 87': Trinity Push in the ship's Hold. *'88, 89, 90': Chest in the Captain's Cabin, after the battle with AntiSora. Hollow Bastion *'61, 62, 63': In the Grand Hall on a left ledge near the Keyhole, during Sora's second visit. *'91, 92, 93': At the bottom of Rising Falls, reached by the bubble transport. *'94, 95, 96': After finding all of the Emblem Pieces and reaching the Lift Stop, continue on through the doorway to the left. Climb the stairs and to the far right, activate the red crystal. Take the newly moving platform to an area where there will be a chest floating on a small platform. Cast Gravity to lower the floating platform. *'97, 98, 99': Cast Gravity to lower the floating platform near the red crystal switch that lowers the second giant block in the High Tower.In Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, this chest can be found in the room you unlock by completing the library puzzle. The chest is floating and must be brought down by casting Gravity. Rewards *12 Puppies: Curaga-G; *21 Puppies: Firaga-G; *30 Puppies: Thundara-G; *42 Puppies: Mythril Shard; *51 Puppies: Torn Page, Mythril; *60 Puppies: Megalixir; *72 Puppies: Orichalcum; *81 Puppies: Ultima-G; *90 Puppies: Ribbon; *99 Puppies: Every Gummi Block and Aero upgrade Origin The 99 Puppies are based on their respective characters in Disney's 1961 animated film 101 Dalmatians, which was in turn based on the 1956 book The Hundred and One Dalmatians by Dodie Smith. References de:99 Dalmatiner fr:Les 99 chiots Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters in Kingdom Hearts Final Mix Category:Characters in Re:coded